


A Little Avengers Christmas Poem

by Shiori_Makiba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adaptation, Gen, Holiday Silliness, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Makiba/pseuds/Shiori_Makiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of noncanon holiday silliness. Inspired by Ysabetwordsmith's Love is for Children series and a comment made on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Avengers Christmas Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684731) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



“A Little Avengers Christmas Poem”

Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the city  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a kitty;  
The villains were left tied up by the bank with care,  
In hopes that the police soon would be there;  
The citizens were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of holiday fun danc'd in their heads,

And the Avengers in their pajamas, and I in my robe,  
Had just settled our brains for a bit of Christmas cheer –  
When out in the night there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the sofa to see what was the matter.  
To JARVIS, I implored like a flash,  
“What was happening out there to cause such a crash?”

The AI was swift but uncertain whether to believe,  
if his sensors were true or had been somehow deceived.  
“Show us,” said Tony, “put it up on the screen.”  
This he did so, the image crisp and clean.

Then, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
With a little driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

It soon became clear why his arrival was causing such a fuss,  
for he was being perused by some grinch-like cuss.  
This cannot stand, the Avengers declared.  
In a twinkling, they were prepared.  
To confront the villain and save the jolly old elf.

Now away, they ran to the city below,  
and faced their foe.  
Widow with her sting and Hawk with his bow,  
Iron Man went with zing and Hulk went with pow,  
and Cap in the lead stuck with his shield.

With the aid of St. Nick, it did not take long,  
to snare the little grinch and put him where he belonged.

With the sleight full of toys, St. Nicholas soon had to fly away,  
but not before giving thanks to the Avengers for their heroic display.  
For which all they said was it was nothing.  
St. Nick disagreed, saying it was certainly something.  
I took the view of St. Nick and gave them praise.

Ushering them back inside, we all returned to our pajamas,  
and the little holiday cartoon dramas.  
And I say to this heart-warming sight,  
Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from “A Visit from St. Nicholas” by Clement Clarke Moore: (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Visit_from_St._Nicholas)


End file.
